Wireless networks and wireless communication have become prevalent throughout society creating the need for increased capacity and faster and more reliable wireless communication techniques. Because radio resources are limited, every improvement that allows transferring more data using the same bandwidth is of great value to service providers and users of wireless networks; although the benefits of the present invention are not limited to service providers and users of wireless networks.
Thus, a strong need exists for a system, apparatus and method capable of improving the amount of data transfer for a given bandwidth in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.